Nuestros días de escuela
by Blackpool
Summary: Nuestra historia comienza en la ciudad de Palmacosta, más específicamente, en la Prestigiosa Academia de dicha ciudad, donde Emil Castagnier—un chico de diecisiete años—se encuentra cursando su segundo año de escuela.


**Capítulo I: La llegada de nuevos estudiantes.**

**EMIL**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Palmacosta, con su cielo despejado y un calor que era agradable; el mar se alzaba misteriosamente en el horizonte con sus playas desiertas, mientras el sol lo rozaba de una manera pacífica marcando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Podía apreciarse cómo las luces de las casas proyectaban las sombras de sus habitantes, ya listos para empezar una nueva jornada de trabajo… pero esto no aplicaba para una persona, la cual seguía descansando cómodamente en su cama: esa persona era Emil Castagnier, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos color verde.

-¡Emil! ¡Hasta cuándo seguirás durmiendo! ¡Mira la hora que es, se te está haciendo tarde para la escuela! ¡Si sigues así, no alcanzarás a tomar tu desayuno como es debido!-. Exacto, esto era cosa de casi todos los días—y digo casi porque había días en los que, milagrosamente, Emil lograba despertarse temprano, pero este día no era uno de esos—. El chico se despertó con los gritos de su madre, a los cuales ya se había acostumbrado. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama tratando de espabilarse, pero como era típico de él, cayó de costado de nuevo en el colchón. De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió originando un ruido brusco, dejando paso a una mujer rubia ataviada con un mandil blanco encima de un vestido largo y sucio—tal vez se debía a que empezaba el trabajo del hogar desde temprano—. Emil no se inmutó por el ruido de la puerta y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que la mujer rubia se acercó a la ventana, y sin tomar en cuenta que su hijo seguía dormido, abrió agresivamente las cortinas, dejando entrar una abrasiva luz de sol que le pegó de lleno en la cara a Emil. El chico se tapó completamente con la sábana de su cama ignorando los gritos de su madre y la amenaza—de nuevo, de que se quedaría sin desayunar— y se hizo el dormido hasta que su madre habría terminado con el monólogo y se habría ido. "¿Por qué tiene que ser tan agresiva siempre?" pensó Emil desde debajo de las sábanas, pero no era como si su madre no lo quisiera, y de eso el chico se jactaba, no tenía motivos para quejarse de su familia—pues no tenía ningún hermano, solamente vivía con su madre y padre que lo querían demasiado—, simplemente, como a cualquier otro chico, le molestaba despertarse temprano.  
>Al haber ganado la batalla contra su cama y lograr levantarse, se dirigió al baño a tomar una rápida ducha. Pasados unos cuantos minutos, Emil ya estaba completamente despierto y listo para ir a un día más en su monótona y acostumbrada escuela.<p>

En su camino—después de haber tomado un desayuno, si es que un vaso de leche significaba alguno, se despidió de su madre—, iba observando el neutral paisaje de las playas que lo conformaban, veía en el horizonte barcos pesqueros y gaviotas revoloteando sobre ellos, y el relajante sonido del mar le hacía pensar que su vida sería mucho más interesante en este preciso día, pero como esa era una sensación a la cual ya estaba acostumbrado, no se hizo ilusión alguna. Lo único que lo motivaba a no dejar la escuela era su tierna y agresiva— ¿algo así como tiernagresiva?, bueno, como sea, no importa en realidad—, compañera: Marta Lualdi, esa chica castaña de ojos marrones, que tenía unos colmillos filosos muy característicos en ella. Era a la única a la que en realidad podía llamar amiga, pues Emil siempre había sido un muchacho al que le costaba entablar alguna relación amistosa con alguien, pero Marta había sido la excepción, ya que era evidente que mostraba un gran interés por el chico, cosa a la que a Emil le resultó extraña, ya que nunca le había creado una sensación así a ninguna persona en toda su vida—sin contar a sus padres, obvio—.

Al llegar a la escuela— muy grande y bonita, por cierto— se dirigió a su casillero, con la esperanza de toparse con su preciada amiga; con la cual había compartido todo un año y medio de su vida escolar. Pasaban y pasaban un montón de estudiantes, hasta logro ver al famoso trio de tercer año envidiado y amado por muchos, conformado por Yuan Ka-Fai—un chico guapo con semblante serio, de cabello azul y ojos aguamarina—, seguido por una hermosa chica: Martel Yggdrassil— de cabello verde pasto y ojos verde oscuros—, y terminando con el cotizadísimo pelirrojo Kratos Aurion. Siempre que Emil los veía pasar—tomando en cuenta que los pobres chicos no podían pasar desapercibidos, ya que siempre eran recibidos con grititos de emoción—se sentía patético, ya que pensaba que él jamás podría ser alguien tan genial como ellos tres, pero después se quedaba reflexionando acerca de cómo sería su vida con un estilo al igual que ellos, y llegaba a la conclusión que no soportaría ser el centro de atención—total, ¿quién te entiende Emil?—,después de todo el alboroto que los tres chicos habían causado, sonó el usual timbre que daba inicio a las clases. Emil aún esperaba ver alguna señal de Marta, pero no hubo ninguna, así que tomó sus libros y se fue—sin antes cerrar su casillero, claro está—.

Entró a su salón y los oídos se le llenaron con el sonido de sus alegres compañeros charlando y copiando una que otra tarea—cosa que Emil debería estar haciendo también, ya que el día anterior se la había pasado jugando en la playa con Marta, pero le dio igual y siguió como si nada—. Llegó a su pupitre, pero antes buscó si en el asiento de a lado se encontraba la mochila de su amiga, pero que decepción para él, no había ninguna. Depositó, decepcionado, su mochila en su asiento y se limitó a esperar a que el profesor llegara.

-Muy buenos días niños, espero que se la estén pasando bien…—Un momento, ¿pero quién era esa guapa profesora que acababa de cruzar la puerta? Emil, jamás nunca en toda su vida escolar, la había visto, ¿acaso era una suplente? Pero el profesor de historia nunca mandaba suplentes, a menos que Emil estuviera confundido y no era historia la clase primera… al igual que Emil, los demás chicos centraron su atención a la mujer de cabello plateado, ojos azules y rasgos élficos que había entrado al salón sin más.

-Me presento—La extraña mujer tomó un gis y escribió su nombre en la pizarra: Raine Sage—, seré su nueva profesora e impartiré la asignatura de historia, espero llevarme bien con todos. Antes de entrar de lleno con la materia, quisiera que me dieran la oportunidad aclarar las cosas, ya que su mirada desconcertada me dice absolutamente todo; su querido profesor de historia aceptó hacer un intercambio conmigo; él se fue a Iselia y yo, como podrán darse cuenta, estaré tomando su lugar durante un año; en fin, sino hay preguntas, procederé a comenzar la clase. No necesitó que se presenten, me iré acostumbrando con el tiempo a ustedes—Y sin ninguna consideración hacia sus alumnos, la profesora se giró, tomó su libro y comenzó a explicar las antiguas guerras.

-Y esa será su tarea para mañana, recuerden anexar datos curiosos, procuren llenar las 8 hojas de información realmente relevante. Tengo altas expectativas en ustedes, no quisiera llevarme una decepción; pueden salir—Y así fue como Emil, con toneladas de tarea, había salido de una de las clases más interesantes de historia que había tenido en toda su vida, al parecer, la nueva profesora realmente amaba su trabajo, sin embargo, eso no era un consuelo, pues Marta nunca llego para presenciar la clase y conocer a la profesora Sage. Emil soltó un gran suspiro y se dirigió a su próxima clase: Teoría del Maná, con el profesor Botta.

"¿Dónde podrá estar Marta? ¿Será que le pasó algo grave y por eso no pudo venir? O sea, ella no acostumbra llegar tarde, no entiendo. ¡Ya se! Si no llega para la tercer clase, saliendo de la escuela iré a su casa; ¡No! Mejor le pregunto a su padre, ¡sí! sería más fácil, sólo tengo que ir a la oficina del director y ya está… pero espera, él me odia… ¡OAAH!"—De repente, cayó de bruces al suelo, pero no fue el único, Emil se percató de que, encima de él, había una chica de cabello rubio también tirada. Apareció un leve sonrojo en la cara del chico, sin embargo seguía totalmente estupefacto; ¿de dónde había salido esa rubia?

-Lo siento, no vi por dónde iba, no era mi intención chocar contigo, en serio—La chica se incorporó apenada, eso sí, sin dejar de sonreír, y le ofreció ayuda a un nervioso Emil, éste tomó su mano y se levantó—Es sólo que me perdí, y perdí a mi amigo… bueno, en realidad fui yo la que se perdió, él no tuvo la culpa pero…—La rubia trataba de explicar su situación cuando, del otro extremo del pasillo se escuchó la voz de alguien, gritando.

-¡COLETTE! ¿DÓNDE TE HABÍAS METIDO?—Un chico de cabello puntiagudo y color café se acercaba a ellos a rápida velocidad. Emil trataba de decir algo, pero no encontraba el momento para formar parte de la conversación.

-¡Lloyd! Perdona, sé que me dijiste que esperara fuera de la oficina del director, pero vi una mariposa entrar por la ventana, tenía colores muy lindos, ¿sabes?; incluso era muy misteriosa, haz de cuenta algo así como cuando nos describen el bosque Ymir; así que la seguí y me di cuenta, tiempo después, que me había alejado demasiado de la dirección, entonces traté de buscar el camino correcto y terminé por perderme aún más—Se notaba que Colette estaba realmente apenada—más porque pasó su mano por detrás de su cabeza—Emil de nuevo trato de colarse en la conversación pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Jaja! Pero hay que ver, eso es tan típico de ti Colette, de hecho algo así me imaginaba que podría haber pasado, pero bueno, da igual, por lo menos logré encontrarte. Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada. Mira, a este salón tenemos que ir, el problema es que no sé qué dirección debemos tomar; ¡¿por qué esta escuela tiene tantos pasillos?!—El chico de cabello puntiagudo—Lloyd—se percató de la presencia de Emil—Ya era hora— ¡Hey! Tu puedes ayudarnos, ¿sabes dónde está el salón del profesor…Vi, Vid… Vidar?—Al perecer el chico tenía problemas de lectura, o el nombre del profesor era muy extraño... en realidad, creo que era la primera opción. Emil iba a contestar, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-¡Cielos! Casi me olvidaba, perdóname, ya ni porque caí encima de ti—Cuando Colette dijo eso, Lloyd hizo una cara, graciosa, de confusión— que pésimos modales tengo. Déjame presentarnos. Éste de aquí—señaló al chico de cabello café—Se llama Lloyd, Lloyd Irving, y yo me llamo Colette Brunel. Gusto en conocerte—Colette le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, muy característica de ella, a Emil mientras le tendía su mano para que la estrechara, éste último por fin logró hablar.

-U-un gusto, mi nombre es Emil, Emil Castagnier. Perdón por haber tropezado contigo, en serio—Agachó su cabeza para no mirar a Colette.

-¡Qué va! Si tú no tienes la culpa de nada, yo soy la única culpable por no haber sido más observadora, anda levanta esa cara—Colette volvió a sonreír y alargó su brazo para tocar el mentón de Emil y alzar su rostro, reacción a la que el chico se sorprendió—y sonrojó—después Lloyd pasó su brazo por los hombros de Colette.

-En fin, mucho gusto Emil, pido disculpas de nuevo en nombre de Colette, es sólo que por alguna extraña razón esta chica siempre se anda tropezando, como que tiene una relación rara con el suelo—Lloyd soltó una risa y Colette se limitó a sonreír—pero, bueno, podrías ayudarnos a encontrar el salón del profesor ese, es que somos nuevos y por razones obvias no estamos familiarizados con esta gran, gran escuela—Lloyd pasó su mirada por el largo pasillo para corroborar su comentario, después regresó a observar a Emil.

-¿S-son nuevos? ¿D-de dónde vienen?—Hasta que por fin el pobre chico logró expresarse, pero digamos que hacer esas dos preguntas le costaron mucho trabajo y esfuerzo. Al parecer, le parecía intrigante que una profesora y dos chicos entraran ese mismo día a la escuela.

-De Iselia—Dijeron los dos al unísono—La escuela, comparada con esta, se queda muy, pero muy corta, en realidad, la escuela de nuestro pequeño pueblo no sería ni un cuarto de lo que es esta. Aún no me puedo creer que varios de los alumnos de aquí aceptarán irse, yo no lo haría. Claro, no estoy diciendo que Iselia sea un pueblo sin chiste ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que estoy muy sorprendido—Prosiguió Lloyd.

-S-sí, he escuchado que su pueblo es místico o algo así—Emil confirmó sus sospechas, esos chicos venían del mismo lugar que la profesora Sage, ¿acaso, habría más estudiantes por descubrir?

Después de una larga charla—tal vez, una de las más largas que Emil había tenido con personas que apenas acababa de conocer—llegaron al salón del tan sonado profesor Vidar. Los chicos se despidieron de Emil y entraron a su clase, pero antes de que el chico se fuera, logro escuchar a Lloyd preguntarle a Colette acerca de un tal "Genis", ¿Será que también era un chico de intercambio? Quién sabe, Emil no le dio más vueltas y fue a su clase—que le quedaban solamente como unos 20 minutos de ella.

Al llegar, el profesor Botta lo recibió con un ligero regaño que terminó con un pero no lo vuelva a hacer joven Castagnier, así que Emil se dirigió a ocupar su asiento, pero se percató de que, a un lado de él, había una chica—pero no era Marta—era una bonita pelirroja de ojos azules, ésta se dio cuenta de la mirada de Emil y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Hola, me llamo Seles Wilder; ¿y tú?—Dijo amigablemente la linda muchacha. Emil se quedó observándola, ¿qué a casó sería el día internacional del estudiante nuevo? Pues eso parecía. El chico asintió y se presentó. De hecho, el apellido le sonaba mucho, pero no recordaba de dónde, tal vez y la chica fuera alguien famosa—Espero ser de tu agrado, ya que no es fácil comenzar en una nueva escuela, eso de hacer amigos como que no se me da muy bien—Emil observaba la manera nerviosa de expresarse de la chica y por alguna razón se sintió comprendido—Amm…Emil, ¿podrías prestarme tus apuntes de las clases pasadas? Necesito ponerme al día con ustedes.—Emil se limitó a asentir y pasarle su cuaderno, lleno de pobres anotaciones, pero como le dio mucha pena, simplemente se lo prestó sin dar ningún aviso o explicación.

La clase transcurrió normal—o al menos los veinte minutos que quedaban—Seles y Emil habían logrado ser más abiertos el uno con el otro, y al final de la clase hasta habían formado equipo para la siguiente exposición—obviamente a Emil no se le pasó apuntar a Marta en la lista de integrantes… y más le valdría no olvidarla.

-D-disculpa, gracias por haber aceptado formar equipo conmigo, no sé qué hubiera hecho si me dijeras que no—Dijo Emil tímidamente, pero mirando a la cara a Seles.

-Oh vamos, no seas exagerado—La chica soltó una leve risita.

-¡No!, en serio. La cosa es que mi amiga no vino hoy a clases, y no sé por qué razón, y pues, es con la única con la que siempre hago equipo, si no hubieras estado tú, creo que hubiera pasado una gran vergüenza al ser el único chico solo.

-¡Me halagas! Muchas gracias por tomarme en cuenta de esa manera; y dime, cómo es tu amiga, creí que no se te daba hacer amigos—Por alguna razón, a Seles le intrigaba Marta… o era eso, o simplemente se sorprendió de que Emil tuviera una amiga, del sexo opuesto, una chica, creo que eso era lo que más le sorprendía, que alguien como Emil tuviera de amiga a una chica.

-E-esto, de hecho es la única, se llama Marta, la conocí en primer año. En realidad, no recuerdo muy bien cómo nos conocimos, sólo sé que ella fue la primera en hablarme—Esto sí que era raro para Emil, hablar de sí mismo con una persona que no fuera Marta. Se sentía extraño, sin embargo, le gustaba cómo se sentía ser abierto con alguien más.

Y así concluyeron la clase, ambos hablando de temas vánales y sobre la ciudad de Palmacosta, eso sí, Emil no le preguntó a Seles de dónde venía, pero era demasiado tarde para eso, porque ya era receso y la había perdido de vista.

Llegó a la cafetería pensando en sí ir a buscar a Seles o no, pero al no decidir nada en concreto fue a tomar varios platillos y a sentarse en una mesa—la más alejada de los demás chicos.

"Cómo me gustaría que Marta estuviera aquí, sin ella, todo resulta más aburrido"—y pensando eso, soltó un gran suspiro.

¡Hey, Emil!—Era Lloyd aproximándose con un plato lleno hasta rebozar de comida. Emil observaba perplejo la agilidad con la que Lloyd era capaz de moverse entre los estudiantes sin derramar nada de su bandeja. Detrás de él, venía Colette sosteniendo un plato menos lleno que el de Lloyd, tenía problemas para moverse entre el gentío—De hecho, ya casi tropezaba unas cuantas veces, pero logró mantener el equilibro—Lloyd llegó primero a la mesa donde Emil estaba sentado y seguido de un breve tiempo llegó Colette—Entonces cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue en tus clases? Las mías no fueron tan buenas. De hecho ese profesor, el que tiene los ojos rasgados… ¡Vidar! Como que está amargado, no sé. Cuando llegamos al salón, nos puso demasiados pretextos para no dejarnos entrar, no lo viste porque te fuiste demasiado rápido, nos dijo que no teníamos excusa por haber llegado tarde, obvio, nosotros le explicamos que éramos nuevos y no conocíamos para nada la escuela, ¡pero no! Eso no fue suficiente, nos dijo que eso no le pasaba a las personas responsables y bla bla bla; en fin, después de todo nos dejó entrar, pero debido a su interminable regaño, a la clase ya nada más le faltaban 5 minutos para concluir, y como sabrás, nos culpó de todo, ¡no es justo! ¿Cierto Colette?—Cada que Lloyd terminaba de enunciar una oración, mordía un pedazo de pollo, (de hecho mordía diferentes tipos de comida a la vez) y seguía hablando con la boca llena. Colette de vez en cuando corroboraba los comentarios de Lloyd asintiendo (con una expresión de enojo que la hacía ver tierna) mientras comía parte su puré de papa—Sin contar a ese profesor, todo lo demás ha sido realmente genial. Y dime, ¿hacen excursiones fuera de la escuela y ese tipo de cosas?—Lloyd preguntó ilusionado mientras comía con fervor su pudín. Colette también quería escuchar la respuesta.

Para Emil, tener a más de una persona sentada en la misma mesa que él era algo nuevo, (la única que se la pasaba con él era Marta) así que no sabía exactamente cómo responder de una manera en la cual seguir hablando después de haber contestado a la pregunta principal, así que se quedó pensativo por un rato, observando las caras ilusionadas de sus compañeros, hasta que por fin se le ocurrió una manera para responder—P-pues, sí, hay varias excursiones, pero creo que sólo aplican para los de segundo y tercer año. La última excursión que realizaron fue cuando yo estaba en primero, por eso no sabría decirte qué se siente salir con tus amigos en una excursión—Lloyd notó que las últimas palabras de Emil tenían un tono triste, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto para no incomodar al chico, así que se limitó a asentir y seguir comiendo, sin embargo, Colette decidió seguir con la plática.

-¡Qué pena! Pero anímate, ya estás en segundo año, ¿no?—Emil asintió— eso significa que podrás salir y divertirte con nosotros, de hecho, se me ocurre que podemos sugerirles a los profesores que junten a los de segundo y tercero en una sola excursión—A Colette le brillaban los ojos como si fuera la mejor idea que se le habría ocurrido jamás.

-Suena bien, pero, ¿cómo harías para convencerlos? Además, te aseguró que el primer profesor en quejarse sería el amargado ese de Vidar—Como que Lloyd ya tenía un problema con el pobre profesor de "Aplicaciones de la química en el Maná", pero bueno allá él, aquí el punto es que como Lloyd no dejaba de quejarse mientras apuntaba a Colette con una pierna de pollo, Emil comenzó a reírse, cosa que sorprendió a ambos, los cuales se miraron extrañados, pero después decidieron reír con él— ¿Qué pasa Emil, a qué viene eso tan de repente?

-Bueno Lloyd, si lo analizamos bien, podría estar riéndose de ti, digo, yo también lo haría—Dijo Colette entre risas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Lloyd no entendía muy bien lo que Colette le trataba de decir.

-Pues sólo mírate, para todo apuntas con esa pobre pierna de pollo, eso es lo que te hace ver gracioso, ¿cierto, Emil?

Emil asintió, pero en realidad esa no era la principal causa por la cual Emil reía, lo hacía porque estaba con dos personas que no lo juzgaban, simplemente, disfrutaba estar con ellos dos, sentía una emoción cálida en su pecho, tanto que le provocaba reír, se preguntaba si eso era lo que se sentía al estar con amigos. Tenía la experiencia de estar con Marta, pero con ella se sentía diferente, se sentía de una manera que es difícil de describir, ni si quiera Emil sabe exactamente qué es lo que siente cuando está con Marta, simplemente se deja llevar.

-Bien, bien, dejaré a la pierna de pollo en paz—Dijo Lloyd fingiendo enojo mientras mordía la comida.

-¡Jaja! Haz ganado el título de "El espadachín de la pierna de pollo"—Colette indicó un cartel imaginario arriba de la cabeza de Lloyd, a lo que el chico le siguió el juego "disipando" el anuncio. Emil siguió riendo, pero después tuvo que dejar las risas porque vio a Seles hablando con un tipo muy parecido a ella –en sentido de que el chico también era pelirrojo y de ojos azules—Esto le provocó curiosidad, más porque el muchacho pelirrojo se la pasaba observando a una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azules claros (y muy bien proporcionada), mientras que Seles lo regañaba para que sólo le prestara atención a ella. Cuando Colette se dio cuenta del cambio de ánimo de Emil, fijó su mirada en el punto que el chico estaba observando.

-¿Te intrigan los hermanos Wilder?—Emil se dio cuenta que Colette lo llamaba.

-¿Son hermanos?, bueno, sí, se parecen mucho. No sabía que Seles tuviera un hermano, bueno, más bien no se lo pregunté—Dijo Emil, (ya menos cohibido que antes).

-¿No los conocías antes? Increíble, son conocidos por muchas personas, ambos son muy famosos en todo el mundo, pues son parte de la familia Wilder, la segunda más importante familia real. Viven en Meltokio—Corroboró Colette.

-Con razón su apellido me sonaba de algo, pero como no presto atención a ese tipo de cosas, no logré darme cuenta de la identidad de Seles—Dijo Emil sin apartar su mirada de los hermanos Wilder.

-Sí. El tipo está en nuestro salón, es medio engreído, todas las chicas, cada que lo ven se ponen a soltar grititos, es horrible—Hizo una mueca de asco— también es nuevo, según él están de paso en Palmacosta, pero no entiendo, si sólo están de paso, ¿para qué se inscribieron en la escuela? Es un poco ilógico para mi punto de vista—Lloyd había dicho todo esto sin parar de comer y señalar al chico pelirrojo con un tenedor (por lo menos ya había dejado en paz a la pierna de pollo).

-Pues yo no creo que sean malas personas, sólo es cuestión de conocerlos—Dijo Colette con su típica sonrisa—Pero de hecho ellos no son los únicos nuevos, creo que también está la chica de cabello oscuro, ¡dicen los rumores que viene de Mizuho!—Colette apuntó con la mirada a la chica que anteriormente el hermano Wilder estaba observando—Parece que es interesante.

-Colette, a ti todos te parecen interesantes y buenas personas—dijo Lloyd un poco molesto, a lo que Colette le dedicó una sonrisa—Pero como sea, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién sea la chica que dicen que es de Mizuho…—De repente Lloyd fue interrumpido por una voz un poco chillona y rasposa.

-¡Lloyd, Colette! ¡Hey! Los estuve buscando por toda la escuela; bueno, en realidad no, pero sí durante un buen rato, ¿dónde se habían metido? Dijeron que me esperarían fuera del salón de Magnar. ¡Son unos traicioneros!—La voz provenía de un chico con cabello plateado y ojos azules (muy parecido a la profesora Raine Sage). El chico dijo la última frase en tono de puchero.

-Genis, Hola, ¿cómo estás?—Dijo Colette con una sonrisa despreocupada, después le dio un bocado a su comida.

-Y ni si quiera me responden. Eso no es de amigos—Genis fingía llorar. Emil sólo se limitaba a observar la escena, y pasar su mirada de Genis a Colette y de Colette a Lloyd y así sucesivamente.

-Oh, vamos Genis, no seas exagerado. Claro que te esperamos, y por un buen tiempo (en realidad por unos tres minutos) –Esto último lo dijo tapando su boca—Pero te vimos salir del salón con un chico rubio, y sabes, ¡ESO NOS DOLIÓ HASTA EL ALMA! Colette y yo pensamos que nos habías cambiado. Ibas tan feliz con ese sujeto, que no te percataste de nuestra presencia. Ahora, quién es el mal amigo, eh?—Colette corroboraba el drama de Lloyd asintiendo y fingiendo enojo, de hecho se podía ver cómo una pequeña lágrima amenazaba con caer desde su ojo izquierdo. Emil trataba de contener la risa.

-Exacto Genis, tu eres único culpable de que nuestra amistad se esté desmoronando—Dijo Colette, y la lágrima por fin cayó de sus ojos—Pero bueno, ¿quién era ese chico?—De repente el semblante de Colette cambió a su habitual sonrisa.

-Yo también quiero saber—Lloyd ya había devuelto su atención a la comida.

-¡Ah! Es nuevo, igual que nosotros, se llama Mythos…¿Yggdrossil, Yggdrissil? No recuerdo, pero era algo así su apellido—Genis respondió como si no hubiera notado el cambio repentino en el estado de ánimo de sus amigos. (Claro, como si él no hubiera cambiado también de repente).

-Ni idea, ¿te suena de algo, Emil?—Dijo Lloyd quitándole importancia a la identidad del chico Mythos e incorporando a Emil a la conversación. Emil se sobresaltó un poco, y como siempre, Colette sólo sonreía.

-¿E-eh? N-no, para nada, nunca lo había escuchado en mi vida… aunque, espera, ¿cómo dices que se apellida?

-Yggdrussil—Dijo Genis, muy seguro de sí mismo. Ahora eran Lloyd y Colette los que pasaban su mirada de Genis a Emil.

-Hmm… ¡Ya! Ya sé de dónde me suena. ¡No! No es Ygdrussil, es Yggdrassil. Así se apellida la representante de clase del 3ºC—Emil señaló a la mesa donde estaban sentados Martel, Yuan y Kratos, y al parecer, otra persona.

-Ves, tarado, ni un apellido sabes pronunciar—Dijo Lloyd en tono burlesco, para después darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Genis.

-Y lo dice el señor que sabe leer perfectamente, además, fue sólo por una letra, no te burles—Por lo menos, Genis supo cómo defenderse.

-Genis, ¿que acaso ese no es el chico que estaba contigo cuando saliste del salón? Ese por el que nos cambiaste—Dijo Colette señalando al chico sentado a un lado de Martel.

-¿Será que son hermanos?—Dijo Emil, tratando de sacar un tema de conversación donde él pudiera participar

-Exacto, es él. Pues quién sabe amigo rubio, si llevan el mismo apellido, entonces sí lo son. Por cierto, estos dos no me dieron la oportunidad de presentarme—señaló con desprecio a Colette y Lloyd—Mi nombre es Genis Sage, gusto en conocerte… ¿Emil?—Genis alargo su brazo para estrechar la mano de Emil, a lo que Emil correspondió.

-S-sí… ¿Tu apellido es Sage, eres algo de la profesora nueva? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡Ah, cierto! Raine.

-Efectivamente, es mi hermana—Dijo Genis dando un toque con el pulgar a su nariz con aire triunfal.

-Se parecen mucho—Dijo Emil, siendo amable.

-Desgraciadamente, sí—Dijo Genis alegremente. Emil no supo si reír o sentirse mal.

-Por cierto, yo tengo una duda. Si esos dos son hermanos—Dijo Lloyd metiéndose a la conversación mientras señalaba (ahora con un pedazo de pan) a Martel y a Mythos— ¿Por qué uno es rubio y de ojos azules, y la otra tiene cabello verde? No lo entiendo. —Dijo Lloyd confundido mientras se rascaba la cabeza—De hecho el chico se haría pasar fácilmente por el hermano de Colette—Lloyd se comenzaba a exaltar. Colette sólo movió su cabeza en dirección a Lloyd.

-Lloyd, esas cosas no se preguntan—Dijo Genis en tono misterioso.

-Oh, comprendo—Y Lloyd siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

El almuerzo transcurría de manera divertida para Emil, ya que nunca había estado rodeado de mucha gente charlando y riendo con él, así que, para él, esos momentos eran muy especiales. Pareciera como si ya no estuviera solo nunca más.

De repente, toda la atención de la cafetería se centró en una mesa: la mesa donde estaban sentados Martel y sus amigos, pero había alguien parado frente a ellos: era una chica bajita, de cabello rubio y corto, Emil no logró ver su color de ojos, debido a que la chica estaba de espaldas a ellos. A este suceso Genis, Lloyd y Colette no le prestaron a tención, pero Emil sabía muy bien lo que venía en seguida.

La chica rubia, que estaba frente a la mesa de Martel, dejo caer su mano violentamente, para después observar a los ocupantes con desprecio.

-Martel, cariño, déjame decirte que se te olvido un pequeño detalle con respecto a cierta actividad que se nos encomendó a las dos. Creí que te había quedado claro la manera en cómo nos habíamos repartido el trabajo, ¿o será que no lo entendiste?—La chica rubia parecía muy segura de sí misma, era fácil darse cuenta que iba en plan agresivo, más por la manera en cómo arrastraba las palabras. Yuan no se inmutó para nada, de hecho no apartó ni un segundo su vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Por otro lado, Kratos sí que estaba molesto, pero por alguna razón no dijo nada y Mythos no sabía qué hacer. Martel se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la rubia, aun sin perder la compostura.

-Alice. Hola, ¿cómo estás? Espero que todo vaya bien para ti. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero, efectivamente, entendí la manera en cómo el trabajo fue repartido, no hay necesidad que vengas a corroborarlo, así que te pido de favor, que no vengas a armar tus dramas a la hora del almuerzo, por respeto a todos los que estamos presentes, además, es demasiado molesto. ¿Podrías irte? –Martel le dedicó una sonrisa no muy amigable a esa tal Alice, pero ésta no se quedó callada.

-Pero querida, no seas tan vulgar, mejor agradece que he venido a ayudarte, ya que es obvio que no sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Creía que eras más competente, ahora veo que me equivoco—El modo en como Alice arrastraba las palabras te hacía sentir un impulso de golpearla en la cara, y eso sentía Martel, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo, obvio que también le molestó la manera en cómo Alice la vio de arriba hacia abajo con desprecio. Martel dio un suspiro para calmarse.

-Si eso es lo que te molesta, podemos arreglarlo en la próxima junta del consejo estudiantil, todo tiene su momento. Ahora, Alice, te pido que te vayas. Estás molestando a las personas—Martel estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-No, esto se resuelve aquí y ahora, linda—Como siempre, Alice lo dijo de una manera despreciable y altanera. Kratos estaba a punto de levantarse, y de eso Yuan se pudo dar cuenta así que le prohibió hacerlo levantando su mano a la altura del pecho, negando con la cabeza. Mythos seguía sin saber qué hacer.

-Mejor te propongo hablar fuera, vamos. Así será más tranquilo para ambas. –Definitivamente, a Martel se le estaban acabando las ideas para alejar a Alice.

-¿Qué parte no entiendes que Alice quiere estar aquí y no "fuera", bombón? ¿Acaso eres estúpida?—Sí, el insoportable (y un poco extraño, sin decir apestoso chico) secuas de Alice, Decus, había llegado para defender, como un caballero defiende a su princesa (sí, claro), a su amada Alice. Esto sí que no lo soportó Kratos, y a pesar de las advertencias silenciosas de Yuan, se levantó y agarró por el cuello de la camisa a Decus. Esto sobresalto a Martel. Alice no le tomo importancia y quién sabe qué era lo que Yuan sentía, porque no apartaba su vista del libro (pero era posible ver cómo una de sus cejas se arqueaba). Mythos comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Kratos, no causes problemas, vuelve a tu asiento—Decía una preocupada Martel.

-Atrévete a llamarla de nuevo de esa forma y te juro que no sales vivo de aquí—Kratos le dedicó una mirada llena de ira a Decus, el cual se asustó, pero no lo demostró. Decus tragó saliva.

-N-no creas que te tengo miedo Aurion, no te metas, este no es asunto tuyo, vuelve a tu asiento, como buen perrito que eres, anda—Decus estaba muerto del miedo, pero no dejo intimidarse por completo de Kratos, cosa de la cual se arrepintió, pues un segundo después, sintió cómo un puño se hundía en su "bella" nariz.

Se armó todo un alboroto después de eso, casi todos los estudiantes estaban alrededor de la mesa de Martel. Mythos trataba de disipar a la gente, pero sus gritos se hundían entre las voces de todas las personas. Yuan trataba de calmar a Kratos, pero no logró buenos resultados, y Martel trataba de alejar a los alumnos, rogándoles que se fueran de la cafetería. Emil se percató que Alice salía con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara, sintió el impulso de seguirla, pero después se acobardó. Genis, Colette y Lloyd optaron por no ser parte de aquel problema, y mejor salieron (como pudieron) de la cafetería, Emil los siguió—Sin antes buscar a Seles con la mirada, al no encontrarla, fue tras sus amigos.

Emil les contó que Alice y Decus siempre buscaban la manera de intimidar a Martel, pero que el asunto nunca se había salido de control como esa vez. Les pidió disculpas por aquel desagradable show.

Las clases comenzaron y todo el mundo en el salón de Emil hablaba acerca de lo sucedido en la cafetería, se esparcieron los rumores de que Martel había sido castigada y que Kratos había sido expulsado. Emil, al ver a Seles, comenzaron a hablar de lo mismo, pero el tema no se prestó para más porque Seles no lo había presenciado, (le contó a Emil que después de encontrarse con su hermano, se habían ido a almorzar fuera) y aparte porque no le interesaba mucho saber sobre Martel y su grupo de amigos.

Lo que restaba del día transcurrió tranquilamente, con los profesores poniendo trabajos y explicando los temas. La campana sonó y todos salieron de las aulas. Emil se despidió de Seles, y volvió a pensar en Marta. Al final, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por su casa, ya que no quería ir a preguntarle a su padre (el director de la escuela) sobre la ausencia de Marta, pensó que tal vez y él no sabía nada acerca de que su hija había estado ausente.

No volvió a ver a Genis, Lloyd y Colette, pero eso no le preocupó, ya que los vería todos los días a partir de hoy. Eso le hizo sacar una sonrisa.

Emil se disponía a irse, cuando, llegando a su casillero, vio que un chico alto y pelirrojo con lentes, estaba parado frente a su taquilla tratando de abrirla, esto lo confundió, pero logró articular las palabras adecuadas:

-D-disculpa, ese es mi casillero, ¿qué estás tratando de hacer?

El chico se percató de la presencia de Emil y lo observó a través de los lentes con sus ojos verdes. En ese momento, Emil sintió que, en realidad, su día sí que había cambiado, y mucho.


End file.
